Honkai impact reacts to Death battle
by Ziggy32
Summary: After a mission the main trio discover a box infront of their door with a note and I side they saw dvds and a small box, little did they think that these objects contains people and abilities from beyond their universe
1. chapter 1- a mysterious Box?

**Hello everyone,this is my 1st fanfic so please leave positive feed back in the review to hopfully do this fanfic better****as for schedule uploads I might not keep a constant upload of new chapters so yea and for reactions if you want characters to react a certain way to things shown (me being goku vs superman ca****use I noticed inaccurate details) as for the timeline of events it eill likely take place after a few missions. and for those that might wonder,multiverse theory will be a bitch. other then that,let's begin.**

* * *

***After a day of fighting honkai zombies, Kiana Kaslana, Raiden Mei and Bronya Zaychik head to their dorm to relax and prepare their exam***

kiana:***stretching* **today was really tiring,but nothing I can handle aslong as i have Mei-senpai..!

Mei:you flatter me kiana,but still your way too reckless sometimes..!

Bronya:the bronya agrees,subject kiana should focus more,her having bad grades is bad enough

Kiana:Hey!! I do get good grades!

Mei:uh kiana no you d- huh? ***They noticed a odd box infront of their dorm room door***Kiana:eh? a box? ***she picked up a examined it* **kinda heavy too..

Bronya:there's a note too ***she grabbed a note that was on the box***Mei:what does it say bronya?

Bronya:it says.."To whoever is reading this note please take good care of it,it took me and my friend a while to get everything and send it to another universe,inside you will see people and abilities from across the multiverse,some with likely similar abilities to you,anyways everything will be in the box,hopfully you will like it,Cya -by Anonymous"

**This left everyone confused, multiverse? other people? what did it mean but more importantly, who sent it and why***

Kiana:im..confused, what it mean by other people with similair abilities?

Mei:dunno..but what confuses me more is that this box with..whatever is inside comes from another universe?

Bronya:The Bronya finds this impossible..tho The bronya is curious is to what is inside.

Kiana:then let's go inside and find out~!

Mei:{hopfully it isn't nothing bad} ***Mei thought******After everyone went inside their dorm,they set the box infront of the T.V and opened it to find...Dvds and a smaller box saying "Death Battle"**All 3:Death Battle?

Kiana:why are dvds in here?

Bronya:unknown ***she takes out 1 of the dvds and examines it***

Mei:I'm more concerned is too why it says Death Battle,..and the note said we'll see people from other universes..so does it mean we'll see others fight to the death?

Kiana:That's so cool! I want to see some death battles, maybe learn some new moves to fight with!

Bronya:does sound like The Bronya could get more info if we watch these..

Mei:well..we got nothing better to do,so why not?

Kiana:yay! Mei-senpai Agrees! let's sit down and watch these "Death Battles"~!

Mei:calm down kiana,tho..maybe after a few of these we shoukd invite the others

Bronya:the bronya agrees..***she goes to tv and inserts the 1st DVD in the dvd player and sits on the couch with the others***

Kiana:maybe we should get snacks for this

Mei:after this kiana ok?

Kiana:alright~!

Bronya:***grabs the remote and presses play and watches with them***

* * *

**tommorow likely since I'm kinda off,please leave a comment in the review and some suggestions,till the next, Go beyond,plus,ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2- Samus Aran vs Boba Fett

**Hi guys it's me again and today I bring you the 1st reaction to Death battle from-**

**Ai-chan:the main trio~!**

**me:AI-chan why are you here?**

**AI-chan:just thought of dropping by writier,besides I'm barely around in these fanfics, and your gonna be my 1st**

**me:well..aslong as you don't do crazy things ok?**

**Ai-chan:ok!**

**me:anyways back to the reaction**

* * *

***After everyone sees the rules they see a Netflix add and the tittle of the show,Death battle***

**(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)**

**Wiz:The bounty Hunter, Galactic Pirates of living Beings**

**Boomstick:Blow shit up for cash**

**Wiz:A prime example is Boba Very, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy**

**Boomstick:Don't forget about Samus Aran, she's so badass, Whole planets when she's Done, BOOM!**

**Wiz: And its our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and the answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?**

Kiana:bounty hunters Huh? that's so cool!

Mei:I'm actually intrested in seeing these 2 bounty hunters..as the hosts seem to be talking alot of them

Bronya:the bronya agrees. ***she takes out a notepad***

**On the screen they see a man wearing odd green and red armor along with a helmet with a T shaped visor and wearing a cape***

**Boba Fett**

**(Cues Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)**

**Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.**

***This got the trio intrested as they see a list***

* * *

**MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

**Nearly Indestructible**

**Micro Energy Field**

**Penetrating Radar**

**Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold(These got bronya intrested)**

**Retractable Drinking Straw (Kiana laughed at this)**

* * *

**Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

**Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.**

Bronya:the bronya finds this really intresting, perhaps the bronya can find a way to replicate this type of armor

Mei:it does sound really strong if I can disperse impact

**Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

***This shocks the trio knowing that this guy can just shrug off a explosion to the face like it was nothing,knowing most honkai zombies would take damage from similair ones***

* * *

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**Flame Projector**

**Fibercord Whip**

**Wrist Laser**

**Concussion Missiles**

**Stun Missiles**

* * *

**Wiz: His gauntlets housed a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.**

Kiana:now that's badass! I totally want that armor now! ***she started day dreaming of wearing this kind of armor***

Bronya:it is indeed impressive for alien armor. ***she kept writing on her notepad***

* * *

**EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

**Fires n Short Shots**

**Scope-Outfitted**

**Shoulder Sling**

**Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

* * *

**Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.**

***This weirded the trio out, but bronya found this sorta understandable***

**Boomstick:yeah...i do that with my guns too..**

**Wiz:That's not weird at all Boomstick.**

Kiana:...are they for real? ***she deadpanned at the hosts***

Mei:thats..really weird.

Bronya:the bronya thinks they are idiots.

**Wiz:fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.**

* * *

**MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

**Hands-Free**

**Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

**Max Speed: 145 kph**

**Magnetic Grappling Hook**

**Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

**Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around in his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this heading you way.**

Mei:that sounds rather useful for stuff like recon and taking out moving targets

.

Bronya:the Bronya Agrees. but we have better things then that.

**Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.**

**Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

***the trio didn't know who dark vader was but once they saw the man in black armor, they knew he must've been strong***

Kiana:that is hardcore..!

Mei:true kiana,but..him also killing politicians makes him sound like a assassin.

Bronya:the bronya is more intrested in what these "Jedi" are.

**Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.**

**Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

Bronya:so he fought a older fighter at the age at 12?...intresting..kinda like me

Kiana:it's Offical, Boba fett has my Vote!

Mei:oh jeez kiana

**Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks**

**.*****this caused kiana to facepalm and the other 2 concerned***

Kiana:really? the most badass bounty hunter we seen so far,who tank a explosion to the face,fought older and stronger fighters..fell in the same place...3 times!?!

Mei:That's concerning..how did he even get out the 1st time? seeing this thing, I doubt it's not pleasant ***she mentally hoped there wasn't a honkai beast like that*******

**Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground withteeth, and he's got a jetpack!**

**Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.**

**Darth Vader: No disintegration.**

**Boba Fett: As you wish.**

***the trio shivered a bit from vader's voice but despite that,they really like Fett despite his dumb weakness, and how he fought people sho are more experienced at the age of 12,kinda like bronya,now on to the next fighter who was a blonde woman with weird orange armor,a green visor on her helmet and a cannon arm***

**Samus Aran**

**(Cues Lower Norfair - Super Metroid)**

**Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.**

**Boomstick: How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

Kiana:that dosent seem remotely possible

Mei:Bronya?

Bronya:the bronya has no answer. ***she still had her notepad***

* * *

**POWER SUIT****S**

**Shields Entire Body**

**Environmental Protection(Bronya wrote this down)**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility(Mei and Bronya liked this)**

* * *

**Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.**

Mei:even better then Fett's armor in terms of mobility

Kiana:I still think Fett is better mei-senpai~!

**Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

***This caused kiana and mei to giggle***

* * *

**ARM CANNON**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**Power Beam**

**Charge Beam** **Ice**

**Beam****Grapple**

**Beam****Missiles**

* * *

**Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon has aquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.**

Bronya:project buny dosent have that weakness.

**Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face of. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

**Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.**

* * *

**SCREWATTACK**

**Powerful Electric Charge**

**Temporary Invincibility**

**Extremely Fast**

**Namesake of an Awesome Website**

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**1 ****Meter Diameter**

**Can Release Bombs**

**Jumping Ability**

**Also Called "Maru Mari"****Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

**Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screwattack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.**

**Kiana and boomstick:What the f...? how does she do that?!**

**Wiz:bird DNA boomstick,Bird DNA**

***This got bronya intrested yet weirded out about this ability*******

Bronya:or in kiana's case, Tuna DNA

Kiana:I prefer neko DNA bronya!

* * *

**POWER BOMBS**

**Huge Blast Radius** **Deals Massive Damage**

**Crystal Flash Healing Ability** **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form**

* * *

**Boomstick: Samus also has a freaking****huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

Mei:a emperor class honkai beast might,since their armor is really tough,but these bombs are dangerous nonetheless

**Wiz: She is known to be a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.**

**Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

Kiana and Mei:what? ***They ****gave a glare at Boomstick's sexist joke***

**Samus: Time to go.**

***the trio liked Samus fue to her agility and abilities***

**Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.**

**Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

***they saw a ad as they discussed who would win***

* * *

**Voting poll**

**Kiana - Boba Fett**

**Mei and Bronya- Samus**

* * *

**Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a Death Battle!**

***The trio nothing as they soon see Samus walking around and later on encounters Fett in a city*******

**FIGHT!**

**(Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer)**

**Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade almost instantly, not even reaching Fett as he counters and landed on a few shots at Samus with his rifle, Samus jumps up in the air and fired a missile at Fett which hits and she lands, Fett fires his Flamethrower at get only for samys yo dodge.When she jumps back and shoots another missile, Fett flies up using his jetpack. but she goes after him using her Screwattack that eventually hits him, which forces him on the ground.***

Kiana:c'mon Boba!!

*******the moment Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her causing a lot of damage to her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escapes though a doorway as the missile explodes before hitting her directly.*******

bronya:smart move Samus

*******Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him her Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet, before exploding.****Having withstand the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. she dodges by stepping to the side and freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then charges her Arm Cannon and at full power, Fett's frozen body starts moving as he tries to break free.Samus jumps in front of him and aimed her Arm Cannon toward his head.***

**Samus: You're mine.**

*******Samus fired her full powered Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his Fett's head clean off from his body as it flies back downward, clanking to the ground.*******

***the trio winced and eye widen at what just happened***

**K.O.!**

Kiana:oh man..atleast he tried

mei:***tries to comfort kiana***

**Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was Awesome!**

**Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus's superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.**

**Boomstick: He was shoting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

Mei:true

Bronya***simply nods***

**Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her**

**Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

**Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.**

**Boomstick: She sure stopped himcold.**

***the trio giggles at the pun***

**Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.*****the screen gets dark***

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

***they saw a flurry of punches in purple flames,then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a spine shivering voice.***

**Unknown: Your soul is mine.**

Mei:well that was fun to watch ***she smiled***

Kiana:it was a cool match to see,can we get snacks now before we watch the next episode,Mei-senpai~?

Bronya:the bronya would like some too.

Mei:sure

***Mei leaves to the kitchen as bronya goes to her room to study the notes and kiana just lays down***

* * *

**Me:well that was something,anyways guys hope you liked the reaction even tho I'm kinda new at this,leave a comment or suggestion in the review,Cya!**

**AI-chan:cya folks!! let's go play video games writer..!**

**me:eh,sure,why not?**

**Till next time Folks!! go beyond,plus,Ultra!**

* * *


	3. Quick update

**Hi for those watching, today I'm gonna take my time into thinking ideas for new stories and or crossovers since its my day off with nothing to do, as you can see I already posted the next chapter of HI3 with a few typos I forgot to correct which is my B hopfully you guys won't get too mad,anyways here's 2 of the things im probably gonna do**

* * *

**1.make a Girls frontline x dbz crossover (might but idk)**

**2.make a timeline where HI3 or akame ga kill reacts to dbza(since the series is over now)**

* * *

**I have other things planned but I'm gonna ask my friend for some help before I make this work cause likewise I'm a newbie to the fan fiction even tho I've seen alot of the**

**Ai-chan:****in other words he's kinda a high school otaku with a job and is usually watching anime or whatever.**

**me:yea- hey!! get out!**

**Ai-chan:sorry! *yeets out of here***

**me:sorry about that guys,anyways,the next chapter of honkai impact reacts to Death battle will ethier be Friday or Saturday,that's all for today,I'm gonna go plan the story and deal with AI-chan, Cya folks later**,**peace.**


	4. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**hey guys,me here bringing you another chapter,this might be the last one for a while,I'm planning to post my new story in a while idk when so the next update for this reaction might wait,other then that,enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - akuma vs Shang Tsung**

***Mei comes back to the living room with snacks***

Mei:snacks are ready you 2

Kiana:yay! you make the best snacks mei-senpai~! ***she hugs Mei***

Mei:k-kiana Careful!

Bronya:***comes back* **would subject kiana please calm down? it's best if you do this after this next match.

Kiana:ehhhh,your no fun bronya! ***pouts***

Mei:ara,it's best if we just watch this kiana

***Kiana nods as they all sit down together as bronya grabs the remote and clicks on the next episode***

**(****Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)**

**Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.**

Kiana:like video games?

**Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.****Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.**

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.****Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

Mei:a martial artist vs a magic sorceres? that's a intresting match up.

Bronya:the bronya agrees with that statement...but I find it odd

Kiana:who cares? all I want is to see cool fights~!

***the 1st fighter they see has Spikey red hair eoth a ponytail and pure red eyes along with a sleeveless dark gi along with a odd necklace***

**Akuma**

**(Cues Street Fighter IV - Old Temple)**

**Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.**

**Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

Kiana:he..actually looks scary with those eyes ***she shivered as the other 2 nodded***

* * *

**GOU HADOUKEN**

**Total Control**

**Can Fire Multiple at Once**

**Shinku Hadouken**

**Can be Charged**

**Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

* * *

**Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.**

Kiana:uwaa! ***eyes sparkled***

Bronya:intresting ***she writes it down***

Mei:that's a really neat and intresting ability..***she thinks***

**Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadouken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

* * *

**SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

**Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

**"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

**Teleport**

**Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

* * *

**Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip.**

***This got Kiana and Mei intrested and think of trying some of them out while bronya just wrote it down***

* * *

**SUPER ARTS**

**Shinku-Hadouken**

**Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

**Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"(the trio shivered at this)**

**Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

* * *

**(Cues Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim *Orchestral*)**

**Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

**Wiz: No idea.**

Kiana:kongo sa- er..koker- ugh how do you say that?!

Mei and bronya:Kongo Kokuretsu Zan.

**Boomstick: Well I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. *Akuma slams his fist to the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying* He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

***they all jaw dropped and eye widen once they saw akuma literally punching a while island in one blow***

Kiana:oh that's just too OP!!

Mei:i-i-in one blow? i-incredible...n-no one we know can even do that...!

Bronya:Herrschers probably...but not in one blow...these characters are on a different level we can never hope in reaching.

**Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.**

***they see Akuma does a move where he slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show intense purple flames. Once it ends, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious and or dead, while Akuma turns his back with a symbol on his back glowing, and this caused the trio to awein response.***

**Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Ragin Demon literally means "Instant Hell Murder".**

**Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. this guy is a freakin' onslaught of pain.**

Kiana:kinda like my neko burst..minus that last bit..

**Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch...**

***the trio eye widen at a image of gouken laying lifeless on the floor as they see akuma write something on the wall with gouken's blood***

**Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

Kiana and Mei:That's not funny boomstick!!

Bronya:idiot. ***she sighed***

**Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.**

Mei:oh thank God ***they all sigh in relief***

**Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain but he can't take it.**

**Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.**

Bronya:but it's better to have a proper defense but understandable

**Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

**_Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!_**

***the trio agreed that akuma was a great fighter despite his lack of stamina,bronya was intrested In his ranged attacks while mei and kiana liked his offensive move set and hope to try it out,other then that thry kinda despised him for murdering his own brother,the next fighter they see some kind of old martial arts master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks wrinkly with long white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long aswell. What's weird is some scenes now and then show him young which confused the trio on why and made them thought if something happened to him***

**Shang Tsung**

**(Cue The Soul Chamber *Classic* from Mortal Kombat Trilogy)**

**Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter.**

***This intrested mei and bronya as they see a list***

* * *

**FLAMING SKULLS**

**Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

**Fire Damage**

**Swift and Deadly**

**Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps**

* * *

**Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around them?**

Kiana:I hope those aren't human skulls ***she gulped as the others nodded***

* * *

**HOT ESCAPE**

**Teleport Ability(this intrested bronya)**

**Extremely Fast**

**Wide Range**

**Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

**Sucker Punch! (Kiana laughed)**

* * *

**Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape".**

**Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

***the trio giggles at that but kiana just outright laughed***

* * *

**MORPHING**

**Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

**Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

**Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

* * *

**Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants. giving him tons of different skill sets, its like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.**

Bronya:such a intresting ability ***she writes it down on her notepad***

**Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

***Mei and bronya glared while kiana thought of lewd ideas if she had that ability***

* * *

**STRAIGHT SWORD**

**About Three Feet Long**

**Secretly Hidden**

**Of Unknown Make**

**Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

* * *

**Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

Mei:that's understandable.

**Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful abilitiy. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.**

Mei:So that's why he is so old, because he was cheating

**Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.**

All 3:Wait what?!?! ***they eye widened***

* * *

**SOUL STEAL**

**Sustains Youth**

**Restores Energy and Health**

**Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

**Uses Skills for Morph**

* * *

**Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul.Your soul!Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

**Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of the other fighters when he morphs.**

***the trio was completely shocked and enraged. This guy is an absolute monster compared to Akuma and some of their enemies,he ate souls of others to not only keep his youth but also gain knowledge and powerthat was never his.***

**Boomstick: So really his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

Kiana:yea you dummies! you only made him more dangerous!

**Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Khan to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".**

**Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

Mei:atleast that's good...he's a monster that needs to be taken down

**Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.**

**_Shung Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You... will... DIE!_**

**Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need more cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.**

**Boomstick and Kiana: What?**

**Wiz: From Gamefly.**

***After that the trio discussed and agreed even tho Shang's abilities were impressive they hated him for stealing souls of others once they finished they voted who would win***

* * *

**Voting poll**

**Akuma - 3**

**Shang Tsung - 0**

* * *

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

***the screen shows Akuma walking on the a high tower stage in the air and gies to the center as Tsung appears in his "Hot Escape" ability. Akuma jumps back and prepares his stance for a fight***

**FIGHT!**

**(Cues TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV)**

***Tsung fires a Flaming Skull at akuma only for him to dodge it as he shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks and sees a opening,Akuma knocks Tsung off balance and hits him with a Hurricane Kick followed by a Shoryuken, sending him into the air. Akuma proceeded to continue his combo before finishing it with a Shinku-Hadouken, knocking Tsung back down to the ground hard***

Bronya:he's in the league now.

***Akuma was about to grab Tsung but he transformed into a yellow and black ninja with a mask(scorpion). Akuma stops and stares at his new opponent, giving the sorcerer some time to recover and attack.***

Kiana:uh..who did he just turn into? ***she asked as the others shrugged***

**Shang Tsung (As Scorpion): COME HERE!*****Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn and he pulls Akuma towards him, with this Shang takes his turn and uppercutted Akuma into the air but after that a man in a purple shirt appears just from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression.***

**Man:_Toasty!_**

***the trio deadpanned and were dumbfounded at this*** "really..?"

***Shang morphs back to his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground which is odd. but Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena as He teleports to get behind Tsung and kicks him but Shang blocks. Akuma tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot Escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword leaving Akuma stunned, Shang grabs him by the neck and begins draining his soul which also heals his health. but before the sorcerer could even drain almost all of him, Akuma breaks free of the grip with a Hurricane Kick and then uses his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan ,Shang was sent back hard by the shockwave as Akuma teleports towards Shang, and unleashed a fury of punches and throws him across the stage. Shang regains his balance and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed some of Akuma's soul***

Kiana:oh boy this is the moment we were waiting for!! ***she got excited***

Mei:Akuma vs Akuma..***she awed***

**(Cues Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV)**

***The two Akumas clashed with each other and started punching and kicking at lightning speed, with neither one letting up but The fake Akuma overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground as he prepares to use Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. but suddenly the real Akuma leaps back up and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't have enough time to use his attack or react. After akuma's move ended he has his back turned again with his symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, morphs back into Shang Tsung layed dead on the floor as all the souls he took escaped his body and floated away***

**K.O.!**

* * *

**Cues Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim *Opening Version*)**

Kiana:epic~!!

***the other 2 smiled as kiana cheered that akuma won now on to the results***

**Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

**Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.**

**Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

Mei:true.

**Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.**

Bronya:luckily he won in the end

Kiana:yep!

**Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung manage to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

**Wiz: But it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.**

**Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

**Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow.****Wiz: Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.**

**Boomstick and Kiana: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

**Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.**

**Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's allsouledout! Ha ha get it Wiz?**

***the trio groaned at the bad pun***

**Wiz: The winner is Akuma.**

***the screen changes***

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

***they saw a female combatant wearing a skin tight suit with red and blue with stars on it,metal bracers and a gold tiara. Her long black hair and stern face with blue eyes. Then a unknown feminine voice was heard***

**_Unkown: Goodnight Sugar._**

Kiana:that was awesome~!

Mei:yea and seeing this makes me glad we don't have people at this scale here {I hope} ***she thought***

Bronya: the bronya got intresting data from this and will go over it so we can come up with new strategies...but it's best if we call it a day.

Mei:our exams are tommorow so it's a good idea,let's go to bed

Kiana:oh foey!..ok ***she sadly said***

***bronya turned the tv off ad the trio went to bed to preparefor next day's exam***

* * *

**that's all for today folks,cya next time!**


	5. Noticed and future of the story

me:hey everyone its me again and today I want to put up a suggestion for the story since lately I was slowly losing interest till I came up with this so yea,I'll leave it you guys to decide what I should do next for the it

1.do reactions in order like from 1 to whatever

or

2.do reactions based on what you viewers request

that's all I'm asking,so I'll update once the decision been made,till then,cya folks


	6. Update and story intermission-omake

**Me:looks like the winner of the pole is doing viewer requests,today im gonna do a little omake so it leads to the start of view request reactions.**

**Ai-chan:it honestly seems better dude,most of the fanfics barely get past 8 reactions!**

**me:yes i know**.

**deadpool:you might aswell short stack**

**me:I kn- wait why are you here Deadpool! you're not supposed to be here yet!**

**Deadpool:whoops! haha,wrong reaction place,but you better do my reaction next or I else im gonna bring you're ex-wife short stack**

**me:ok 1. kal'tsit is not my ex wife or even wife for that matter, 2.please don't and 3.i will after 1 or 2 reactions,promise.**

**Ai-chan:_ahem.._if you haven't noticed we gotta get on with the show.**

**both:right.**

* * *

**_*after completing the exam and a unfortunately and unknown dream affecting kiana the previous night,the main trio head back to their dorm*_**

Kiana*_yawns* .._man! what a day I thought time won't ever go by!

Bronya:that's because subject kiana slept during the test,tuna

Kiana:argh,stop calling me tuna! i. am. not. a. TUNA!!!! *_yelled in anger*_

Mei:Kiana as much as i want to disagree with bronya,she's kinda right..

Kiana:mei-senpai,why?! _*cries only to hear something fall inside the dorm* _eh?

mei:what was that?

Bronya:the Bronya suggests something fell down..suggestion,we check

Kiana:let's check it out then

**_*they opened their dorm room only to look in shock as they saw a bunch of liquor bottles on the floor and most of their things on the floor with a certain red haired female drunk*_**

Kiana:Our dorm!!!! auntie himiko!

**_*the woman known as himiko looks at them*_**

Himiko:ara~ _*hics* _heeeey you 3,how are *_hics* _yoouuu~

Mei:captain Himiko you ruined our living room..!

Himiko:sooorry~ _*hics*_

**_*2 females walked in after hearing their voices*_**

Fu-hua:what's all the commotion?

Kiana:class pres! auntie Teri!

Bronya:we found captain Himiko here drunk and with our residential space a mess.

Theresa:ugh,again with this himiko? _*goes over and helps himiko on her feat*_

Himiko:_*hics and giggles*_

Kiana:ahh!! _*she suddenly screamed only to get everyone's attention*_

Mei:what is it Kiana?

Kiana:all of our death battle disks are on the floor! I can't tell which is which since they all have the same cover!

Fu-hua:death battle? what's that? _she ajusts her glasses and tilts head*_

Bronya:da,the previous day we found a box containing disks with the title death battle and their were book guides and other unknown disks along with them.

Theresa:how many did you 3 see?

mei:only 2 unfortunately,but since you're here why not join us?

Fu-hua:and how would these death battles benefit?

Kiana:we can learn new moves and things that can help us fight the honkai!! it's awesome!

Bronya:the Bronya agrees,we could benefit greatly from watching and gather info on these matches.

Fu-hua:hm...i suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot

Theresa:yea,im not gonna let you girls have all the fun of watching this yourselves~!

Kiana:awesome!!

Mei:but what about Himiko? she can't watch since she's drunk

Theresa:she'll probably wake after we finish watching some of these matches, but 1st let's clean you're dorm,it looks like a literal gym only pigs go to!

kiana:blame auntie himiko!

fu-hua:{hm...i wonder if they'll be anything that can help us fight a herrscher..}

Bronya:da,let's start so we can watch.

mei:yea we should.

**_*and with that all 5 of them start cleaning and fix the living room while the drunk himiko lays on the couch pretty much knocked out tho unknown to them 3 figures within certain people in the room watched and overhead everything*_**

???:death battle huh? this should be intresting~~

???:considering you're in my host's childish love im not surprised..but I agree it does sound good to watch.

???:85.9 % of core unit agrees with that statement, suggest that we watch ajd observe any possible benefits for us to end humanity and it's entirety.

???:nothing will stand in our way in completing "God's" will~ the human race won't know what..killed them~.

**_*as the reaction and story continues*_**

* * *

**Ai-chan:now isn't that ominous as fuck,**

**Deadpool:ah shite here we go again**

**me:yea ik, you viewers liked this little intermission leave a comment and a suggestion with the most votes and I'll gladly do it,**

**all:till next time.**


End file.
